rebornorefandomcom-20200213-history
Channel 1
Channel 5 is a 24-hour Rebornore English free-to-air nationwide terrestrial television channel. Its programming mainly consists of English language dramas, movies, sports, reality shows, variety show, news, current affairs,and game shows. Local editions of imported programmes such as Rebornore Idol, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and Deal or No Deal have also been aired on the channel. It is both Mediaworld and Rebornore's oldest television channel, whose broadcasts commenced on 15 Feburary 1963. History Channel 5 was launched as its first pilot television service on 15 February 1963 at 6:00pm as "Televisyen Rebornura". The channel operated one hour forty five minutes monochrome service on black and white during its test transmissions on daily at 6pm to 7.45pm. It was officially formally regular television service began on 2 April that year at 7.15pm as "Saluran 5 Televisyen Rebornura" with four hour broadcasts on daily at 7.15pm until 11.15pm. Channel 5 began its first colour television signal on 1 May 1974 and on 7 July that year, it held its first live telecast during the 1974 FIFA World Cup Final via satellite television. On 1 November 1977, the network started broadcasting 24-hours of colour transmissions. On 1 February 1980, RTR was renamed as Rebornore Broadcasting Company (RBC). It officially started broadcasting in stereo on 1 August 1990. Channel 5 officially revamped the channel logo for a new look and became the full English channel on 1 January 1994. Malay programmes were also moved to Channel 12 (later Prime 12 and now Suria) at the same time too. The logo, which consists of a red rectangle with a white 5, is still in use as of today. Channel 5 officially began broadcasting 24-hours a day on 25 September 1995. In May 2013, in honor of the golden jubilee of Mediaworld, minor primetime schedules saw revamp such as movies were moved from Mondays to Fridays timeslot (Okto's counterpart, Okto@themovies, swapped the timeslot from Friday to Monday as well), with a rebranding of the schedule. These movie slots (Friday Mega Movie, Stay Home Saturday and Sunday Prime Movie/Blockbuster Sunday, except Friday Night Movie and Scary Scary Saturday) would merge into 'Cine on 5' starting in 2017. High-definition feed The high-definition feed of Channel 5 was launched as HD5 on 1 January 2007. It was specifically created for major events, such as the Rebornore National Day Parade and matches from the national football team. During its first years, HD5's programming was mainly originally produced in standard definition at 4:3, so it was upscaled and aired with pillarbox. The channel's operating hours were extended to 24-hours in the duration of the 2012 Summer Olympics to provide extra daily coverage of those events. On 1 December 2013, another HD feed of the channel was launched as a simulcast network, airing Channel 5's programming on high-definition live. On 1 March 2017, due to the digital terrestrial television availability nationwide, HD5 was discontinued in favour of Channel 5 HD. Programming * List of Channel 5 shows Logos Former Slogans Where It All Happens (1994-1995) Your World At Home (1995-1999) For Pure Entertainment, Give me 5 (1999-2001) Home of Your Favourites (2001-2007) Entertaining You First (2007-2008) Come Home to 5 (2008-2014)Category:Television Channels